Polar Opposites
by YumenoChuusin
Summary: Pairing:KisaSaku. Saku rushed to Team 6's aid when Guy is injured and ended up fighting against Kisame during the rescue of Gaara business. Knocked out by Kisame, she was hold hostage by the Akatsuki for certain purposes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story is about Sakura Haruno and Hoshigaki Kisame getting together. First, I'm not going to rush the romance as I hate writing something that is way too OOC(out of character). It's kind of impossible for them to meet up someday and just fall in love head over heels with each other.

Btw, this takes place after Sakura killed Sasori and somehow ended with team 6 under Guy with Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee after all the healing business and found Guy to be physically unfit to battle with Kisame anymore.

In this fanfic, Sakura is a lot stronger than she usually is, or _maybe_ the Akatsukis are weaker than they usually are. Either way, gotta make them on equal footings so this is necessary.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter One**

'_Like hell I am going to let him do that!_' Sakura resolved in her head as she rushed with lightning speed to team 6 who were under vicious attack by none other than H. Kisame with his famous chakra-eating sword.

She had been worried sick when even after they had finished off Sasori and met up with the rest of team 7 that team 6 was still nowhere to be seen. So, she rushed off alone to find them, and good thing too, or Guy would have been on his way to shinigami(death god) right now. His thigh had been slashed open and he seemed to be running low on chakra and blood.

She rushed in front of Kisame, buying time for Guy to move away to a better place while all the time knowing she has little chance against the legendary S-class criminal. '_S-class!_ And what am I again? _Chuunin?_ Yeah, right.' But she has been personally trained Tsunade, fifth Hokage, and this raised her spirits a little.

Sakura aimed a kick at his mid-section and missed when he jumped backwards, avoiding the chakra-enhanced kick. Sakura jumped back to Guy's side, healing him the best she could while other members of team 6 battled Kisame.

When she was nearly done, she heard a chuckle somewhere above her and promptly moved out of danger's path, dragging the healed, but weakened Guy with her. "Guy sensei, please stay away out of this for a while, me and the rest of team 6 will hold him at bay while you let your body get accustomed to the sudden healing, okay?" she addressed the usually hyper sensei. Guy nodded, looking pale and sick.

As she looked up, she mentally cringed. Team 6 was currently trapped in some sort of bubble like substance, unable to aid her in any sort of combat. "This is not good," she muttered under her breath. Apparently, Kisame heard her and chuckled. "Entertain me, kunoichi," flashing his toothy grin.

She grimaced and lashed out at him, which he successfully avoided. After a couple of taijutsus, she decided to get serious and made a very nice feign. Through sheer luck, she managed to kick Samehada (Kisame's sword) away from Kisame and Inner Sakura cheered at this small success. The smug look on her face didn't stay long as she noticed a pale blue fist heading towards her mid rift. _Not_…_good_. Knowing she doesn't have enough time to duck, she pumped more chakra than usual to her fist and aimed it at Kisame's mid rift.

When he landed his punch on the kunoichi's lithe form, he felt a couple of ribs snapping and grinned in satisfaction as her face turned into a very ugly expression. 'How much can a little kunoichi's punch damage him, anyway? Even if it was chakra enhanced?' he thought. He didn't have much time to think, and next thing he knew, the fist has sunk into his stomach, knocking the winds out of him, breaking a couple of ribs as well.

Both of them jumped back, coughing blood. Both of them were breathing heavily, and he was actually impressed by her performance. Not many can even touch _the_ Hoshigaki Kisame (**A/N**: talk about arrogance!!) in a combat, let alone inflict such degree of injury.

Sakura already knew the outcome of this futile battle, she is running out of chakra, sustained a serious injury, while her opponent still had a huge reserve of chakra and that stupid Samehada sword. All her hopes lay on Guy-sensei, but as she turned her head to take a glance at him, she knew it was a lost cause. He still looked extremely pale and seemed to have passed out.

She focused her attention at the man in front of her and opted to use her last bit of chakra to deliver the last blow. She ran to him, avoided a kick, and aimed at his head.

Unfortunately for her, the broken ribs had taken its toll on her and she had slowed down a great deal. He avoided her easily and with crushing force, drove his thumb into the hollow directly beneath the skull. The last thing Sakura saw before she passed out was the sadistic grin on his face and the terrified look on her friends' face. Then, everything went dark.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**A****/N**: There you go, chapter one !! Hope you guys are going to enjoy it. Both reviews an constructive criticism will be welcomed !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. sigh Obviously.

Chapter 2

'_Interesting… Never seen a sky that shade before. A storm must be coming or something…_' Sakura thought groggily as she stared at the vast expanse of color before her eyes, feeling disorientated. She tried to recall the events that had happened before she entered this state of consciousness. 'Beat_ Sasori, Gaara revived… What else…? Oh right, rushed to Team 6… and… WHAT?!_' She mentally shrieked and was suddenly wide awake as she realized what had happened.

Feeling the sudden movement, Kisame turned his head to look at the kunoichi he had been carrying for hours. "Good job, kunoichi, for bashing my ribs. And now you are going to heal me." Kisame dropped the girl to the ground and was satisfied to hear her grunt in obvious pain.

Sakura growled at the man – fish – in front of her and took a double check at her surrounding. She was in the middle of a rainforest. Similar to something she would see around Konoha, but she knew she wouldn't be brought anywhere near her village. Besides, the plantations here seem a lot different compared with the forest surrounding Konoha. It seems much…wilder. Alarmingly so. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape under this condition, anyway. Broken ribs, no chakra and no weapon or weapon pouch either.

A snap of the finger in front of her brought her back to reality. She stared at the man in front of her and put on a questioning look. "What?!" she snapped. It surprised even herself that she was able to stay this calm in the presence of ultimate evil, relaxed, even.

"Didn't you hear me, kunoichi? I said, heal me!" Kisame snapped. Sakura glared at him and exclaimed, "Can't you see what state I'm in? I have no chakra, for god's sake! Thanks to you!" Kisame was a bit surprised at this outburst and was a bit annoyed, but eventually given up the thought of beating up the girl. She had had enough for one day. Besides, the leader seemed attracted to her power and medical skills and he had been ordered not to harm her.

"Keh, this place is too crowded to set up a tent." He muttered. Unleashing Samehada, he swung his sword around and a considerable amount of space presented itself as the sword cleared whatever was standing in the way around Sakura and himself.

"Can't you do that more gently??!!!!" Sakura hissed at Kisame as chunks of wood fall onto her body. "Don't complain, kunoichi. This is better than shacking up on the tree." He replied, suddenly feeling tired, what with all his wounds and everything. He set up a tent and summoned two sleeping bags. It was more practical than actually carrying them around. After he was done, he ushered the kunoichi in and performed a jutsu that would stop anyone from coming in or going out of the camp.

It was by this time that Sakura realized how tired she was. All she had done that day had finally caught up to her. She looked at Kisame who was already inside the sleeping bag and was silently grateful that she had been treated well for a prisoner. He had at least made sure she would spend the night comfortably. She snuggled into the sleeping bag and let her eyelids drop.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the middle of the night, Sakura woke up and changed her mind about the whole comfortable thing. Kisame was snoring LIKE HELL!!! Feeling suddenly pissed off, she walked over to the sleeping Kisame, kneeled to his side, and punched his spiky head.

A long roar echoed through the night and sent all the birds flapping to the sky.

"WHAT THE HECK, KUNOICHI?!!! I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME REST HERE!!" Kisame shouted at the girl who had just applied another fresh piece of injury to his body. He could not believe he didn't realize her so close to him. Must have been the damned wounds.

"I WAS TRYING TO DO THE SAME THING! Your STUPID SNORE was preventing me from doing it! How do you expect me to heal you when you didn't even give me a chance to rest???!!!!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Kisame tried to get to the kunoichi when an icy cold voice greeted them. "You could never keep the silence, Kisame."

Sakura turned her head, feeling alarmed. Nobody should be able to break into the tent with the protection jutsu, so… what was that? What – or who she saw didn't make her feel any better.

Crouching low at the entrance of the tent was Uchiha Itachi, the famous murderer of his entire clan, save his little brother, whom he didn't think was worthy enough to kill. Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed, but the distaste in her expression was clear enough.

Unlike Sakura, however, Kisame didn't look surprised at all and he looked absolutely delighted to have his partner back with him. "Don't blame me, Itachi, the little kunoichi's making a fuss about my sleeping habit." He chuckled. " But she is right, you should have restrained your rather disturbing habit during the time of the day when everyone wants to have a decent rest." Itachi said.

"Right, right. Go to sleep, kunoichi. We are going to travel a long way tomorrow." He told the girl, who was still glaring at Itachi. Her gaze suddenly shifted to him and she glared daggers at his retreating form. Kisame sweatdropped as he felt her stare bore into his back. _'Ah, troublesome little pest…' _he thought to himself. He could not believe that the leader actually thought this girl was worth the trouble. He could not deny that she was quite charming though, in her own little way.

Sakura tried her best to drift off into sleep with a murderous man right beside her, but it proved to be a fairly easy task as her body was exhausted, both physically and mentally and she drifted back into dreamland as soon as she closed her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yay!!! Finally finish second chapter! Not very long, and Itachi is in the picture. Again, reviews are warmly welcomed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sheesh... Self righteous bastard. I'll take him down someday." _Mutter... mutter…_

"Seriously, girl. You think you stand a chance against me? Dream on."

"Dreams come true. Oh, look at those pitiful ribs. What happened to them? Did a cat break them?"

"Yeah, in your dreams. Spare me the sarcasms. I could say the same thing to you."

"At least I can heal myself. Something you will never be able to do."

"Keh. A menial skill. I manage fine without it."

"If you call _that_ fine, that means I can stop this whole process, right?" Sakura snapped at the grouchy fish man who adamantly refused to let her proceed as her usual medic routines.

"I repeat, I am not gonna let you put your chakra into my body! God knows what you will do to me?!"

"OH MY GOD!!! For the last time, I CANNOT heal you without inserting my chakra into your wounds! Even if I managed to kill you, do you think I will stand a chance against him?!" Sakura pointed at Itachi.

Normally, she would refrain from being soo… well, outwards, with these bunch of people, but it was just way too hard to keep cool when dealing with this big, freakish idiot. Seriously! Doesn't he know how stupid he is being?! S-class criminal?? Yeah, right! How the hell did he even get there?!

"Look, you are gonna let me heal you MY way, or not at all. My patience is running thin already. Take it or leave it."

"Oho?! Your way? Didn't you realize that you are the captive right now?"

"Yeah, one with superior knowledge in medical field." She snapped. His little threat did not scare her and it never would. She was just trying to be the good guy over here, and he just has to ruin everything.

Kisame sighed audibly in defeat. '_Bossy much…_' he muttered.

"Take off your shirt."

"Gee, kunoichi. I have no idea you are interested."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Sakura raised her eyebrows and concentrated her chakra into her fist and lift it up for Kisame to see. He paled visibly.

"Just joking! Okay, okay, I'll do as you say." He took off his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Gee… that's a… _lovely_ view…" Sakura said uncomfortably. His abs didn't look too healthy. Its bruised and the combinations of color were quite sickening and… Well, indescribable. Not that hers was any better. But still…

"Yeah, and thanks to who…?" Kisame said sarcastically and cringed when he saw Sakura's face overcome with guilt.

"You know what? Never mind. It's not like I didn't hurt you. So, I guess we are square."

Sakura nodded and switched into medic mode. She channeled her chakra into his wounded area and started moving the bones back into places, repairing damaged cells, and creating new cells. It was a moderately painful process but Kisame seems to be fine with it. It was done in about fifteen minutes.

"Good, there you go. It's healed nicely. But don't move around too much yet. The flesh is new and tender, so it is more vulnerable to injuries than other parts of your body."

"Itachi! Let's spar!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID??!!!!! Do you have a goldfish's memory span??!!"

"Huh?" Kisame answered stupidly.

**AN:** A goldfish has a memory span of 3 seconds. Kisame has even less. Ha-ha.

"You know what? If you wanna get all banged up again from your spar with that guy, I am NOT going to heal you again. My chakra is too precious for that."

Sakura dodged as she sense a kunai thrown into her direction. She stared at Kisame.

"Is that how you say thank you? Bad manners."

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper. I am including you in our _little_ spar."

Without warning, he jumped straight to in front of Sakura's face. Sakura jumped back a bit and let out a high kick, aiming for his chin. Kisame blocked the kick with his hands, apparently forgetting that Sakura has a monstrous strength and he grimaced as the effect of the kick strained his arm muscle.

"See? That's why I told you not to fight."

"Shut up and fight."

Sakura sighed as she evaded his punch again and again. He is in no condition to fight but still, he persists. _'I am ending this madness…'_ she resolved. Concentrating hard, she managed to see his taijutsu attack clearly and grab his wrist as his fist come sailing towards her shoulder and using her foot to trip him, she slammed him hard to the ground.

"I won."

"Don't be cocky, kunoichi. I am not in my best condition."

"Yes, that's what I have been telling you, fish face." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and revels in her small victory against this guy. She knows he can do better. A _lot_ better. But a victory is still a victory, no matter how small.

"Come here, so I can heal you."

Kisame grunted but obeyed nonetheless. It was a bad idea to fight against her in this condition. He forgot her super strength. Still deep in thought with an annoyed expression on his face, he limped to Sakura and sat down on one of the rocks. He heard Sakura chuckled.

"You know what? You remind me of Naru… to." She started cheerfully but a grim expression soon washed over her face. Sakura lifted her hand and put it above Kisame's bruises and start to heal them without another word. She stayed that way, until she has completely healed Kisame.

"Where are you people taking me?"

"That is not for you to know." Came Itachi's cold answer.

Sakura turned her head to look at him. Hatred burnt clearly in her eyes. Itachi, however, seemed unfazed by this obvious display of emotions.

Sakura has a sudden flash of brilliance.

"Hey, Itachi. Use your mangekyou sharingan on me. And come up with the best torture you can."

Itachi's eyebrows raised up by one millimeter.

"I don't guarantee you will be able to keep you sanity once I'm done with you."

Sakura looked into his red eyes as they slowly transformed into the deadly sharingan. Somewhere behind her, she could feel Kisame getting up and rushing towards her. But it doesn't matter to her now that darkness enveloped her presence and she is ready to face her worst nightmare for the next 72 hours.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

She was standing somewhere on a dark, vast plain with blood red sky on top of her. She was holding a kunai and somewhere in front of her stood her closest friends from Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, and everyone else she loves.

Her hands move slowly. Sakura realized what she is going to do, but she made no efforts to stop it. Out of the corner of her eye, she realized that Itachi is watching her. Probably enjoying her predicament. How insignificant.

Her body moved against her will in a speed she could only dream of and she sank the kunai in her hand into Ino's stomach. Ino looks up, her blue eyes showing pain and disappointment, but most of all, she is hurt. Her eyes make Sakura's heart quench in guilt. Knowing she has made no effort to stop herself from hurting her friend, even if it is only in the sharingan world, is a severe blow to her conscience.

Her heart breaks as she sees her friend tumbles to the ground. The pain in her eyes visible. Ino's body lies on the floor, her shirt is drenched in blood. Just like the color of the sky.

Sakura falls onto her knees and gives out a deafening cry of anguish.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N :** Ow… That was a bit angsty. Oh, who cares. Hey, those who wanna review, I want to ask you guys something. Is it better for me to switch the pairings to ItaSaku or stick with this one??


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so it ended up being four days after all. Hope you guys don't mind the extra day.**

_Visions of blood and torture flashed through her eyes. She was forced to believe that something terrible would happen if she didn't kill all these people, and so her body obeyed that wordless command. As a last defence, her mind tirelessly repeated, it's not real, it's not real. Her sanity is still intact, but just barely. Young Sakura would have broken down long ago. Then again, time seems intangible in this state. She has long since forgotten her reason for enduring this nightmare._

_She stopped moving. Taking a cursory glance at her surrounding, she cringed mentally. Bodies of loved ones were scattered around the street. All kinds of death were displayed before her very eyes; some gruesome, others just plain heartbreaking. She couldn't stand staring at the bodies, so she looked down instead. Her hands were red, her clothes were red, and everything was red. Even the sky._

_Sounds of approaching footsteps alerted her and her exhausted mind protested vehemently. What now? She looked up and to her horror, she saw Sasuke walking towards her, one hand dragging an unconscious Naruto behind him, and the other holding a kunai. He smirked that obnoxious, lop sided smirk of his, and bowed his head in a mocking manner towards her. A gesture of gratitude. Her eyes widened as she realized she had been helping him destroy her home. As Sasuke swung his hand towards Naruto, the blood red sky faded to black._

WWWW

She gasped as she woke. The muscular arms around her tightened. Confused, she looked up, straight into the glowing eyes of Kisame. She jumped to her feet, a myriad of thoughts in her head. When she spoke, her voice was raspy.

"Don't follow me, I need some time alone."

She didn't feel his attempts to stop her as she ran into the tent. The whirlwind in her mind had not calmed down one bit, and she was feeling the tell-tale signs of a particularly painful migraine. Instead of succumbing to her impulse of screaming her head off or something suitably stress relieving, she forced herself to assume a meditation position and take deep breaths. Five minutes of this, and already she felt much better. She needed to talk to someone, and at this moment she has never been happier that there is a second personality in her head.

_'Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity,' inner Sakura piped up._

'I was born insane then.'

_'Touche. and by the way...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'WHY THE FUCK DID U DO THAT? YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE GOING CRAZY, YOU KNOW!'_

_'I was curious! I wanted to know what Sasuke went through! I wanted to know if there were any weaknesses in his technique! I guess... I wasn't thinking.'_

_'No shit. So, what did that trip down the loony lane tell you something?'_

'That I'm scared.'

_'Of Itachi?'_

'No... I mean, yes, he can hurt me. But that's not why I am afraid right now.'

_'Of what then?'_

'I guess... I'm scared that one day, somebody will destroy Konoha.. Maybe kill Naruto. Even worse, what should I do if it's Sasuke? What if Orochimaru corrupted him beyond repair? What if Naruto had to kill him? Or the other way around? Just thinking about it makes me dizzy.'

At this point, inner Sakura was nowhere to be found._I don't know,_Sakura thought helplessly. She sighed._'I guess I'll just have to find out when the time comes.'_ She did not like moments of helplessness like this. She wanted to do something useful to compensate for this lack of purpose. She did not know quite yet how she could do this but having discovered a new sense of purpose, she felt better. And so, she went outside to face her captors.

WWWW

Two pairs of strange eyes turned to look at her the moment her right foot got out the tent. Well, looking was a gross understatement. Incredibly intense staring was much more appropriate. Much like the metaphorical deer which was caught in the headlights, she merely froze on the spot and stared back at the dynamic duo. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she looked at Kisame, and then Itachi.

''I'm, uh, fine. Pretty much.''

Two sets of eyebrows rose so high they disappeared.

''No, seriously! Well, not that I'm completely fine, that would've been insane, I mean, I'm not superhuman or anything. But I'm okay, my brain seems to be working properly, although I'm sure there would've been some damage there. Man! That was some intense stuff you came up with, Itachi, and uh, I'm rambling," she finished lamely as the Kisame's jaw was hanging precariously low. Itachi, as per usual, just sat there staring.

Kisame closed his mouth, got up, and awkwardly gave her a pat on her back. ''Glad to know you're ok, I'm off to find some food now.'' He gave Itachi a glare that basically screamed _Behave! Or else_. With one chakra laden leap, Kisame disappeared up the tree and left Sakura with Itachi.

**to be continued...**

**A/N: short chapter, I know. I'll try to make it longer next time. R&R! Constructive criticisms are always welcomed :)**


End file.
